The Hangover Part 5
by rails24
Summary: A guy celebrates his 21st birthday with some friends


Ryan Railey

Draft of Project 2

3.31.19

The Hangover Part 5

Cole met Jayson and Tyler at a seminar a year and a half ago. Jayson was 20, Tyler was 21, and Cole was 20. Jayson is from Cary-Grove. Tyler is from Chicago. Cole is from Pontiac. Over the last year or so, they all got to hangout a lot and became better friends. They went to encounter every Monday together. The three friends could pretty much go anywhere to hangout, except they could not go out to the bars. The next fall of 2018 Jayson turned 21, but Cole was still 20. Jayson and Tyler could go out, but Cole could not. They all said they wanted to go out and celebrate and hangout when Cole finally turned 21.

Cole celebrated his 21st birthday on a Monday night, but he could not celebrate it because he had to work all week and he was on snow call all week. He went to the seminar Monday, and met up with two of his closest friends. Throughout the night, many people wished Cole a Happy Birthday. After the seminar, they all met up with a bunch of other friends discussing the weekend and when they wanted to celebrate Cole's birthday. Jayson was going to be out of town that weekend and Tyler went home that weekend. That night they all decided to go out the following week on a Saturday.

As the next couple weeks passed, they all continued their daily routines. They went to class, work, lifted, and did homework.

That Saturday morning a group chat was formed. Some people had each other's numbers and others did not. In the chat, they were all discussing where they wanted to meet up and pregame at. They all decided to go to Jayson's apartment and they all met up that night between 8 and 8:30 p.m. Everyone started to come over and Cole bought a 30 pack of beer. Jayson invited Jenna and Miranda. They started playing Irish Poker. Irish poker is a game where you have to guess if a card is red or black, high or low, inside or outside of what you just guessed, and then you guess the suite. Every time you guess wrong you take a big drink.

After a couple hours had passed, it was 10 p.m., and they decided to go out and hit up the bars. The first bar they all went to was 6 strings. When the group arrived, they did not realize they had to pay a cover, so they did not stay long. At six strings, a country band was playing live music. After a long night, the group went from Six Strings, to Mulligans, to Elroys, and they ended up at Drifters. The girls were just there to be the moms for the night, but they also enjoyed the night as well. Cole, Jayson, and Tyler were friends with the bouncers at drifters.

That night they went bar hopping most of the night, but after the bars closed they were not done for the night yet.

**Part A**

The next morning everyone woke up in different places in the apartment and everyone did not remember what happened the night before because they all got blackout drunk except for the girls. Jayson and Cole woke up by an alarm because Cole had to be back at home for work by 12pm the next day.

When Cole's alarm went off it woke Jayson up. They were the only two sleeping on the coaches. Jayson woke up and started swinging at Cole because he was dreaming he was still out at the bars. Cole got up and took Jayson to the ground and he finally calmed down. After they both calmed down they did not know where everyone was and this was when they started looking in the rooms of the apartment.  
When Cole and Jayson started looking throughout the apartment, they walked into the kitchen and the girls were cooking breakfast. The girls did not drink much the night before because they were taking care of the boys while they partied that night. Cole and Jayson started eating breakfast, but they did not know where Tyler was.

As they were eating breakfast, Cole asked Jayson where Tyler was.

Jayson said, "dude I have no idea because we woke up fighting each other and have not looked into the other rooms to see if he was asleep".

Jenna and Miranda mentioned that Tyler did not even come back to the apartment.

After breakfast, they all started searching the apartment. The apartment had 4 rooms. Jenna, Miranda, Jayson and Cole checked each room. Tyler was not in any of the rooms. No one knew where Tyler was. They started to look at their phones, but they did not have any text messages from Tyler.

Cole and Jayson did not remember anything because they both had blacked out that night. Jenna and Miranda started talking about the night because they were trying to recap to see if they could figure out where they all had went and what had happened. While they were at Drifters, Jayson, Jayson, and Tyler were talking to some friends they knew from the gym. The two girls were going to grab the guys more drinks because they were talking to their friends. As they were on the way back they remembered seeing Tyler leave with a girl. Cole and Jayson freaked out and started yelling because they told Tyler he was coming home that night. When they were going to text him, they both received a text from Tyler saying he woke up naked next to a girl that said she was dating one of the bouncers they were talking to.

**Part B**

The next morning Tyler woke up in the room, and had to go use the bathroom. Before he used the restroom, he woke Cole up and asked him where his wallet was because he could not remember where he put it last. After they had gotten up, they met up with Jenna and Miranda in the living room where they were watching T.V.

When they all sat down, Jenna asked, "Did Jayson wake up yet".

The boys said no because he did not sleep in the same room as them.

They heard a knock on the door. Cole went and answered the door. It was the police. The police asked Cole, "Where is the gorilla"?

Cole had no idea what he was talking about, and he responded and said, "Sir what are you talking about?"

The police officer showed evidence of Jayson going to the zoo and opening the gates to where the gorilla stayed and brought him back to the house.

Jenna, Miranda, Cole, and Tyler had no idea where Jayson was because he was not asleep or around the house at all. The police officer came in and searched the house. He checked the the kitchen, the bedroom, and the bathrooms, but could not find the gorilla at all. The only place he did not check was the basement.

As the police officer and others walked into the basement, they did not find the gorilla. However, they found Jayson laying down on the floor naked sound asleep with a beer in his hand. After Jayson left the bars blacked out he went and stole the gorilla and came back to the house and started drinking until he passed out.

The girls told Cole and Tyler that Jayson did not walk back with them that night. When Jenna and Miranda ran into two if their friends from the sorority they were in they looked back at the bar at Mulligans and Jayson was not sitting with Cole or Tyler anymore. They figured he left with some friends from high school or that he went to an after party.

When they woke Jayson up, he did not remember anything that happened the night before. The police officer showed the video to Jayson of him stealing the gorilla. Jayson had not remembered where it went or even going to the zoo to steal a gorilla. After the police officer questioned Jayson, he arrested him for theft. As he walked Jayson out of the door to take him to his car, the gorilla was walking outside up and down the street. Jayson went to jail and animal control came and picked up the gorilla.

**Part C**

After they left the bars, they threw an after party for their friends. That morning, Jenna and Miranda started cleaning the house before the boys got up. Jayson and Tyler woke up to the neighbors throwing a day party in the apartments above them. When they woke up, the floor was covered in beer cans and trash everywhere. After they left the bars, they threw an after party for their friends. After Jayson and Tyler woke up they were not even worried about the party the people were throwing up stairs, so they started to help clean the apartment. While Jayson and Tyler were sleeping, Jenna and Miranda cleaned the entire kitchen, but they still needed to clean the living room so they just waited until Jayson and Tyler woke up.

At 2 am the girls walked Jayson and Tyler back to the apartment. Cole was not with him when they left. They had no idea where he went that night. The last time the group saw Cole was when they were all dancing, and when they looked back he was not around at all. Once they got to the apartment, within 20 minutes people started showing up for the party. The music was loud and people were socializing. Jayson and Tyler did not remember this because they blacked out by the time they left the bars.

Cole was sound asleep in the back room. At the time, no one knew where Cole was. Jayson asked Tyler to try and find Cole and to wake him up so he could come help the others pick up the house if he was around. Tyler found him sleeping in a room. When Tyler walked back to wake up Cole, he had a pair of sunglasses on his face while he was sleeping, and he did not know why.

Tyler said, "Cole you need to wake up and help us clean this house because it is a mess from the after party we threw last night".

When Cole got up, he took off his glasses and Tyler saw he had a swollen purple eye.

Tyler yelled, "What did you do"?

Cole did not drink much that night.

Cole said, "I got into a fight last night at the bar. Some guy kept bumping into me, and I did not say anything, but when I looked back he asked me if I wanted to fight. We went outside and fought. When we got out there, the guy smashed a beer bottle off of my head and knocked me out, and I came back to the apartment and went to bed".

Cole got out of bed, and walked into the living room. Jayson, Jenna, and Miranda saw his eye and were in shock. They had no idea what happened at all. Cole reiterated the story he told Tyler.

**Part D**

Cole, Jayson, and Tyler woke up on top of the state farm building the next morning. When they woke up, the boys were sleeping next to the air conditioner on the roof. The boys had no idea why they were up there in the first place. Cole looked at Jayson and Simeon and noticed they had tattoos on their face.

Cole shouted, "You guys have a tattoo of a skull on your face"!

Jayson and Tyler looked at each other confused, and simultaneously said, "So do you"!

No one knew what building they were on, so they all got up to go look down. As they all looked down, the building stood many feet high, realizing it was the state farm building. Jenna and Miranda were not around. Cole texted them both asking them where they were. Both girls responded to Cole saying that they ditched them because they wanted to do something crazy.

The boys had no idea how they were going to get down.

Jayson asked, "How are we going to get off this building"? "I want to know where we got these tattoos".

Moments later a helicopter was flying around. It kind of scared the guys because it circled around a few of the buildings. The helicopter landed on the roof. Two officers stepped out and asked, "Are you guys Cole, Jayson, and Tyler"? The guys said yes.

The officers said, "Your two friends, Jenna and Miranda reported you guys missing. We went out searching around town 30 minutes ago. Come hop in the helicopter we are going to take you down and back to the police station. When we get there we just have to fill out an investigation report basically saying we found you guys and what not. You guys are not in trouble".

They got to the police station and filled out all the paperwork that needed to be filled out. The police called the girls to come pick them up. When they got picked up, the guys were so confused about last night. Jenna was driving, so Miranda filled them in on what had happened.

Miranda said, "You guys were pregaming at the apartment until 12. Cole called up an uber to take you guys downtown. We got to the bars around 12:30. When you all got there, you saw some of your high school friends. Cole also saw his cousin. You guys chatted for a bit. Since it was coles birthday, he wanted to do something crazy that he would never forget. Cole had the idea of getting tattoos and climbing a building. You guys were blacked out when this was being discussed. The bars closed at 2 a.m. You guys ditched us. Me and Jenna ubered back to the apartment. When we woke up, we did not know where you guys were. That's when we called the police and reported you guys missing".

Everyone walked back into the apartment and when they got home from the police station, Coles cousin was in the living room watching T.V. When they walked in, he said, "You guys are crazy"! Everyone started laughing.

Coles cousin said, "When we left the bar, you guys wanted to get tattoos. We found some ghetto tattoo shop as we were walking around. When we walked in you guys agreed on getting the same tattoo, and the artist dared you guys to get it on you face! After you guys got done you all wanted to climb a building and I did not want to do that. That is when I left'.

Cole realized he had an unforgettable memory for his birthday and that is exactly what he wanted.


End file.
